Legendary Megazord
The Legendary Megazord is a megazord formed from the Legendary Galleon & the Legendary Zords that's piloted by the Mega Rangers when in their Super Modes. Overview History Zords Super Mega Skyship Zord The Super Mega Skyship Zord is a three-masted galleon-like red spacecraft that the Mega Rangers use as their base of operations as they search for the Legendary Treasure in the Universe. It holds the four other Super Mega Zords in a fashion similar to a Matryoshka doll. Super Mega Jet Zord The Super Mega Jet Zord is Super Megaforce Blue's jet-like zord that forms the hat & right arm of the Legendary Megazord. It is armed with a series of beam & vulcan cannons as well as a powerful energy cannon. Super Mega Wheeler Zord The Super Mega Wheeler Zord is Super Megaforce Yellow's semi-trailer truck-like zord that stores the Super Mega Sub Zord. Forms the left leg of the Legendary Megazord. Its offensive abilities lie in its strong ramming power. Super Mega Racer Zord The Super Mega Racer Zord is Super Megaforce Green's race car-like Zord that stores the Super Mega Jet Zord. Forms the left arm of the Legendary Megazord. It is armed with a beam cannon & an energy cannon. Super Mega Sub Zord The Super Mega Sub Zord is Super Megaforce Pink's submarine-like zord that stores the Super Mega Racer Zord. Forms the right leg of the Legendary Megazord. It is armed with a beam cannon, tracking torpedoes, & homing mines. Legendary Power-caused Finishers *When the Super Mega Rangers use the Legendary Power of the Jungle Fury Keys, the Legendary Megazord unleashes animal-based manifestations of the three core Animal Spirits, the Wolf Animal Spirit, & the Rhino Steel Zord for a stampede-like attack. *When the Super Mega Rangers use the Legendary Power of the Turbo Keys, the Legendary Megazord can preform the spin slash attack, a finisher that the Turbo Megazord used. *When the Super Mega Rangers use the Legendary Power of the Operation Overdrive Keys, they summon the DriveMax Megazord to attack the opponent with several slashes with its sword before tossing it to the Legendary Megazord who uses it to execute the finishing attack. *When the Super Mega Rangers use the Legendary Power of the Lightspeed Rescue Keys, they summon the Hydro Blasters from within the Legendary Megazord's hatches & its main cannon, which can be used to perform a splash attack. The Legendary Megazord can then perform a finishing attack, consisting of a flaming cross slash with the sword similar to the Lightspeed Megazord's finisher. *When the Super Mega Rangers use the Legendary Power of the Megaforce Keys, they summon their original totem Zords, as well as the Sea, Land, & Sky Brothers Zords for the finishing attack, the Zords ramming into their target, similar to the Ultra Gosei Great Megazord's Ultra Mega Strike finisher. Legendary Power Formations Legendary Megazord with Mystic Power When the Super Mega Rangers use the Legendary Power of the Mystic Force Keys, the Legendary Megazord becomes the Legendary Megazord with Mystic Power with parts of the Mystic Dragon emerging from the limb hatches & cannon. In this state; the Legendary Megazord can fly, shoot fire from the Mystic Dragon's mouth, or release the Mystic Dragon to attack independently. Legendary Megazord with Delta Power When the Super Mega Rangers use the Legendary Power of the SPD Keys, the Legendary Megazord becomes the Legendary Megazord with Delta Power with parts of the Delta Runner 1 emerging from its limb hatches & cannon. In this state, the Legendary Megazord can use the parts of the Delta Runner 1 in its arms as firearms in its attacks & even have the Delta Runner 1 separate from it to attack independently. Legendary Megazord with Wild Power When the Super Mega Rangers use the Legendary Power of the Wild Force Keys, they summon the Red Lion Wildzord which combines with the Legendary Megazord to become the Legendary Megazord with Wild Power, a formation similar to the Pegasus Megazord. Legendary Megazord with Samurai Power When the Super Mega Rangers use the Legendary Power of the (Super) Samurai Keys, they summon the Red Lion Wildzord who undergoes the Legendary Megazord with Wild Power transformation before combining with the Legendary Megazord to become the Legendary Megazord with Samurai Power, a formation similar to the Samurai Megazord, as well as the Wild Force Megazord. Armed with a naginata, the Legendary Megazord has access to the Fire, Water, Earth, Forest, & Heaven Symbol Powers, enabling it to control the elements. Legendary Megazord with Ninja Power When the Super Mega Rangers use the Legendary Power of the Ninja Storm Keys, they summon the Minizord, which the Legendary Megazord combines with in order to become the Legendary Megazord with Ninja Power. In this state, the Legendary Megazord resembles the Hurricane Megazord with shurikens extending from its leg & arm cavities while the giant shuriken the Minizord rides on becomes a handheld weapon which can be used as either an axe for close range combat, a bladed flail for striking at a distance, or as a fan to generate gusts of wind strong enough to send giant sized opponents flying. Legendary Megazord with Octane Power When the Super Mega Rangers use the Legendary Power of the RPM Keys, they summon Falcon Speeder which combines with the Legendary Megazord to become the Legendary Megazord with Octane Power. The Legendary Megazord with Octane Power can also fly in the air thanks to Falcon Speeder's Hover Mode. gokai-mc-magidragon.jpg|The Mystic Rangers' Legendary Power: Mystic Dragon gokai-mc-gokaipatstrike.jpg|The B-Squad Rangers' Legendary Power: Delta Runner 1 gokai-mc-gaolion.jpg|The Wild Force Rangers' Legendary Power: Red Lion Wildzord gokai-mc-fuuraimaru.jpg|The Ninja Rangers' Legendary Power: Minizord Speeder Powerzord.jpg|The Ranger Operators' Legendary Power: Falcon Speeder Kanzen Soul.png|The Super Mega Rangers' Legendary Power: Ultra Cell